Known as a conventional laser processing technique is one in which measurement means (a contact-type displacement meter, an ultrasonic rangefinder, or the like) for measuring the main surface height of the object to be processed is arranged in parallel with a condenser lens for converging a laser beam with a predetermined gap therebetween (see, for example, FIGS. 6 to 10 of Patent Document 1). In such a laser processing technique, while scanning the object with the laser beam along its main surface, the main surface height of the object is measured by the measurement means, and the condenser lens is driven along its optical axis such that the distance between the condenser lens and the main surface of the object becomes constant according to thus measured main surface at the time when the measurement point is positioned directly under the condenser lens.
Known as a technique for processing an object to be processed whose main surface has irregularities, on the other hand, is one in which the planarity in the whole part to be processed is measured by planarity measuring means (a planarity meter comprising a projector and a reflected light receiver) as a preparation for processing, and the object is processed according to thus measured planarity (see, for example, Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-219591    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 11-345785